Una desagradable sorpresa
by Hageshi Akari
Summary: elizabeth POV "No era por orgullo el que no me hiciera caso, ¡oh no eso ya parecía estúpido en estas circunstancias!, sino que había alguien ahora a quien en verdad amaba y no estaba forzado a quererlo como en nuestra "relación" y esa persona no era yo."


N.A: bueno este es un pequeño one-shot que encontre entre mis cosas,creo que es el primero que escribí asi que espero que les guste :)

Disclaimer: kuroshitsuji ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino los capitulos del manga saldrian cada semana

* * *

><p>Una desagradable sorpresa<p>

Elizabeth POV

Ciel me tenía desesperada, no era justo lo que me hacia ¡yo le daba todo mi amor y apoyo y solo recibía de su parte una actitud de fastidio o rechazo! Antes Ciel no era así conmigo, aun después de la muerte de sus padres todavía podía sentir como se preocupaba por mi aunque siempre lo ocultaba debajo de su orgullo, pero después de su cumpleaños 16 el cambio la forma de tratarme drásticamente al principio mirándome con fastidio como si interrumpiera algo importante pero ahora me miraba con indiferencia y repudio inventando excusas superficiales para que me fuera lo antes posible de ahí para que según el "volviera a sus obligaciones" pero más bien pareciera que solo quería hacer algo y mi presencia le estorbaba, más aun desde un tiempo para acá lo notaba muy feliz y animado, tal vez hasta enamorado, entonces ¿Ciel ya no me quería porque había alguien más importante que yo? ¿Tal vez una amante? …..

Esa sola idea me hacía temblar, seguramente solo exageraba las cosas y me evitaba porque en verdad le encargaban mucho trabajo, quería creer eso pero mis dudas me llevaron a intentar saber si tenía razón o me equivocaba. Primero fui preguntándole a los sirvientes de la mansión para saber cualquier cosa sospechosa pero todos eran tan despistados que no se daban cuenta de nada pero si cualquiera me iba a dar una pista o recordaba algo, al instante Sebastian llegaba diciendo que todos estaban muy ocupados y se los llevaba antes de poder responderme, la actitud de Sebastian era muy extraña porque aparte de hacer eso casi nunca me dejaba ver a Ciel, tenía que entrar yo misma sorpresivamente a su estudio pero ¡claro! Al hacer esto solo encontraba a Ciel con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas mirándome con frustración y cansancio, casi adivinando mi intromisión en su estudio aun desde la primera vez que hice eso, diciéndome con su mirada que me largara de su habitación en ese instante y a su lado estaba Sebastian con una ligera sonrisa en la cara como si eso fuera muy gracioso…

Finalmente fui a preguntarle a Sebastian directamente ya cansada y dolida de tanto rechazo de parte de Ciel al fin y al cabo Sebastian nunca mentía ¿verdad? Además era el más cercano a Ciel, tendría que por lo menos saber si tenía una amante, pero de él solo obtuve una corta reacción de sorpresa y después con su usual sonrisa me dijo que él estaba firmemente seguro que Ciel no me engañaba con otra, al decir esto dio media vuelta y se fue, yo ya hubiera estado más tranquila sino hubiera sido porque tal vez si mi vista no me engañaba una sonrisa de burla se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios…

Iba corriendo hacia la mansión Phantomhive no podía creer lo que me habían dicho, no era posible ¡Ciel había cancelado nuestro compromiso y ahora que faltaban tan solo un año y medio! Tendría que arreglar esto no era posible, no lo era, iba a obtener las respuestas que Ciel me había estado negando desde hacía mucho tiempo de una forma u otra. Corrí apresuradamente por las escaleras y apenas con fuerzas abrí la pesada puerta del estudio lista para empezar a reclamarle a Ciel en cuanto lo viera, pero al ver la escena frente a mí las palabras murieron en mi boca y mi mente intentaba encontrar una explicación para lo que sucedía o estaba sucediendo hasta que entre a la habitación: Tanto amo como sirviente estaban abrazados pasionalmente, con las ropas desordenadas, respirando dificultosamente y Ciel completamente sonrojado, mirando con una expresión de sadismo en su rostro al ver mi horrorizada cara. Inmediatamente todo tuvo sentido y comprendí su forma de tratarme meses atrás y la tonta idea de que por su orgullo no me trataba bien se desvaneció, ya que no era por orgullo el que no me hiciera caso, ¡oh no eso ya parecía estúpido en estas circunstancias!, sino que había alguien ahora a quien en verdad amaba y no estaba forzado a quererlo como en nuestra "relación". Ciel solo seguía observándome con una expresión cruel en su cara, listo para decir algo, junto a el Sebastian permanecía callado con una leve sonrisa de burla en su cara, no podía soportar el quedarme a oír sus siguientes palabras seguramente hirientes, tan solo tenía ganas de salir de ahí, lentamente me di la vuelta e intente caminar con compostura de ahí, no alcance a dar siquiera tres pasos, cuando repentinamente sentí un intenso golpe en la nuca y todo se tornaba negro.

* * *

><p>Un review?<p> 


End file.
